


i was waiting for this moment

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe, Other, Suicide, i am apologizing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eliza feels as if she's messed up and crossed the line one too many times.</p><p>or: the one where eliza commits to the unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was waiting for this moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobstoriez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobstoriez/gifts).



> written for hammynasai's steven universe + hamilton au !!

She _loved_ the revolution. She loved fighting alongside everyone, loved being able to say she made a dent in the shield of captivity. Loved the thrill of fusing, of being big, of making a difference. She loved what she did.

But the world wasn't as fond of her.

Eliza watched as her sisters, the Tourmalines, the only gems she ever trusted with anything, were forced to kneel to the King. If they had to do this, she wanted to grovel with them.  
_You can't separate us,_ she had claimed, voice leaking from the mouth of the tall Watermelon Tourmaline. _We're strong. You'll never be able to break us._

And as quickly as the sisters had fused, they were just as quickly sprawled on the ground, Watermelon having been stabbed through the stomach with a spear, forcing the fusion to break. Now, the King stood tall. Eliza was the first to stand, and she looked the King, dead in his eyes, with a burning hatred before turning to her sisters.

Or, what had been her sisters.

Peggy was completely... Gone. Reformed into her original shape. Eliza choked, reaching for the yellow stone. She held it tightly in her hands, turning to witness the damage done on Angelica. Eliza's eyes widened at she gazed at her sister's chest.

"Ang," she muttered. "Your gem, it's..."

"Cracked? Yeah, I know. I felt it when we fell. I should be-" and she stops, her gem shining, body shifting. It was as if she had stopped existing, and then came back. This time, her voice sounded different. " _Yrros_."

Eliza could feel tears stinging her eyes and, with a rekindled anger, turned to the King. "How... How could you do this to us?" She cried, gripping tightly Peggy's gem. "You _broke_ us!"

"And _you_ broke the rules, Blue Tourmaline. Do you understand what you've done?"

Eliza stood silent, watching the King snap his fingers, a flimsy looking Pink Pearl making its way to his side.

And the last things she could remember were an outburst of Angelica's twisted voice, Peggy's gem feeling heated, and herself falling to the ground. Then, it was black.

After that, Eliza really couldn't figure out what she would be fighting for if she couldn't do it with her sisters. Peggy eventually reformed, emerging strikingly similar to Maria (thus gaining a few laughs from Alexander and his group), but Angelica... was never really Angelica again. Sure, Gilbert was skilled enough in languages to help decipher her jumbled phrases, but Eliza knew it wasn't the same. She bit back her attitude, not wanting to draw attention and disrupt their mission. She kept her mouth shut even when she knew her opinions would be appreciated, and she opened it at all of the wrong times. It seemed like all of her friends and team mates were completely fed up with her.

And she knew they were the day Alexander snapped on her.

"Are you _insane_?" He had exclaimed with frustration after putting a corrupted gem out of its misery. After hearing his tone, Eliza wished he would put her out of her misery. She looked at him, and he continued. "You're going to get each and every damn one of us shattered, Eliza! Do you even know what you're doing anymore? Can you even remember why you joined our rebellion?"

Eliza fought back tears and bit her lip as someone called, "calm down, Alexander."

Alex huffed, throwing his weapon down and stepping towards Eliza. "The way you're acting isn't acceptable, Eliza, you know? You've been out of it for such a long time, what's wrong?"

It was quiet, and Eliza knew everyone was staring at her. "I..." She started, fumbling with her hair. "I can't answer that; excuse me."

And with that, Eliza was gone.

She couldn't be seen with them! She was an embarrassment, a let-down, a failed opportunity and she was completely useless to the rebellion. Everyone would be better off without a stuck-up, mouthy gem with too many issues getting in the way. Maria could take her place. She could fuse with Peggy, and find ways to fix Angelica. Yeah, yeah, that would work.

Eliza had stolen one of the swords from the armory, and she shook with it in her hands. _Now or never. They don't need you._

It had been an Earth week since Eliza left, and it put everyone on edge. Alexander himself felt the most guilt, and he was well aware of the grudge Angelica was beginning to form. Maria was the first to bring it up. "Has anyone seen where she ran off to? Has the search crew found anythi-"

"We found her!" Hercules cried, running back to the camp with a mess of sharp looking shards collected in his arms. "We... found her." His voice was solemn as the group crowded around him.

"No, no, you're pranking us again, right Herc?" Peggy laughs nervously, not willing to believe that these shatters were her sister's. "There has to be more Blue Tourmalines like that on Earth, right? Right?" Tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes. "She's not _gone_ , no, she's just away! That's it! She wanted to fight alone, so she set this up, and-- and--"

"Peggy, stop avoiding it," said a teary-eyed Alexander. "She sh-shattered herself. And it's my fault! I did this! I yelled at her!"

Angelica mumbles something, and Gilbert picks it up. "Angie says, ' _we left her alone for the longest time. We should have been there with her._ ' She says she is sorry."

Hercules placed Eliza's shards on the ground, and even his eyes stung. Eliza was like glue. She checked everyone, kept them in line, like a human mother to a child.

Peggy decorated a little wooden raft to put the shards on. Angelica put Eliza's favorite Earth flowers on it, and Alexander prayed, apologized, cried again before pushing it into the wake of the ocean.


End file.
